Modern vehicles (e.g., airplanes, boats, trains, cars, trucks, etc.) can include a vehicle event recorder in order to better understand the timeline of an anomalous event (e.g., an accident). A vehicle event recorder typically includes a set of sensors, e.g., video recorders, audio recorders, accelerometers, gyroscopes, vehicle state sensors, GPS (global positioning system), etc., that report data, which is used to determine the occurrence of an anomalous event. If an anomalous event is detected, then sensor data related to the event is stored for later review. A vehicle event recorder for cars and trucks (e.g., vehicles that operate on public roads) typically includes road map data comprising location-specific legal information (e.g., speed limit information, stop sign information, traffic light information, yield sign information, etc.). Location-specific legal information can be used to identify an anomalous event in the case of the vehicle acting against the law (e.g., traveling in excess of the speed limit, rolling through a stop sign, etc.). When a vehicle event recorder is installed in a vehicle, it will ideally have only an appropriate set of map data. However, building and shipping a set of different vehicle event recorders each with a different set of map data creates logistical complexity and increases cost of manufacturing.